


betrayal.

by kenma_stevens



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenma_stevens/pseuds/kenma_stevens
Summary: an au in which niki and jack succeed in the nuke plan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	betrayal.

(third person pov)

They had succeeded. They had gotten rid of Tommy. Now he was laying lifeless at the bottom of a pit as they put on a show pretending to be sad, for Tubbo, as the rest of the smp gathered around to see what the large boom was. Soon enough, Tubbo saw Puffy and Sam quickly approaching him. Puffy quickly swept him up in her arms as Sam asked him what had happened. 

"I-I tried t-to make n-nukes and Tommy was t-too c-close and he's g-one." Tubbo stuttered out, his voice breaking as he continued to heavily sob and writhe in Puffy's arms.

"What do you mean he's gone Tubbo? Where did he go?" Sam asked frantically, trying to keep Tubbo calm while trying to figure out what happened to Tommy. 

"He's d-dead Sam. He's in that pit. I killed him. My creation killed my best friend. I'm a monster." Tubbo said. The twinkle in his eye was gone. It was true. Tommy was gone. 

Sam quickly ran towards the pit, trying to find Tommy. He couldn't believe it. The boy he swore to protect was gone. Puffy was trying her best to hold a struggling Tubbo back, but he was too strong and broke free, running into the pit after Sam. 

That's when he saw him. Laying lifeless amongst the settling debris, lay Tommy's still figure. Sam picked up his pace, running towards the boy. He collapsed on both knees next to him, frantically checking his pulse. There was no heartbeat. He was really gone. Sam had failed to protect him. 

Tubbo found Sam sitting next to Tommy's corpse, sobbing. Tubbo fell next to Tommy, scooping him up in his arms. He began to let out choked sobs, while still clinging to Tommy's body. He didn't want to believe it. He killed his best friend. All because he wanted power. He wanted to scream. He wanted to puke. He wanted to punch something so hard his knuckles bled. He looked back down at Tommy. He didn't look real. He looked like a mannequin, which made it that much harder to believe he was gone. 

Tubbo felt Sam and Puffy, who must've came down while he was trying not to have a breakdown, hug him. That's when he finally looked up at the edge of the pit. When he saw the one thing he never wished to see. 

Niki and Jack were laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for hurting y'all and I'm ngl I sobbed writing this. I just live for angst and I think this AU is really neat.


End file.
